Witch Perfect
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: Beca Mitchell isn't your ordinary student. She is an exceptionally gifted witch trying to find her place at Barden University.
1. Chapter 1

_For centuries it was common knowledge to all mankind that witches existed. They lived peacefully among normal humans. Physically there was no difference between humans and witches. The only difference between them were the powers they possessed. Witches could recognise each other. They would feel a tingle when an unknown witch was in their presence._

 _There were five different clans of witches. Each of the clans were specialists in their own field. Not one clan was more important than the other. They needed each other to exist._

 _The oldest of the five clans were Bloodwolfs._

 _The Bloodwolfs were specialist in potion making. Usually Bloodwolfs had a medical profession. They worked as doctors, nurses and midwives. One of their many abilities outside potion making were healing people._

 _The second clan were Ravenhearts. They were exceptionally gifted with spells. Most of the Ravenhearts were teachers, professors and librarians. They were known as the ones that preserved knowledge._

 _The Marblewoods were the third clan. Marblewoods were the clan that were known as animals whisperers. They were the veterinarians and the ones who were usually working in zoos._

 _The fourth clan were the Glasshearts. Their gift was looking in the future. When they made contact with objects they could predict what would happen. Usually they were visited in their dreams with glimpses of the future or event that were about to happen._

 _The last clan were the Harmonisers. They found their roots in music. They were the singers and musicians. They were seen as the foundation of magic. Without music there was no magic. Every spell or potion that was made found their basic in music as rhythm and rhymes were the foundation._

 _The five clans lived peacefully with each other most of the times. According to the Witches Book, once in a thousand years a witch known as the Magical One would arise. The Magical One had the best of each clan. That combination made them powerful without being a dictator. The Magical one ruled with peace and love without wanting all those powers for themselves._

Beca Mitchell always had known that she was a witch. Both her parents had been witches from that came from a long bloodline of witches. They never hid the fact that they were witches and Beca was proud of being one.

They raised her as a witch and from a very young age she had been exceptionally gifted. Her specialty were spells and potions. As half Bloodwolf and half Ravenheart she had inherited the best of both clans.

Normally female children were categorised to the clan of their mothers and male children to the clan of their fathers. Which in Beca's case meant that she was a Bloodwolf.

But something was strange about Beca. Since she had been a young girl she was an exceptionally gifted musician. She could play every instrument without being taught in it. And she could sing like no one else.

When they discovered her musical abilities besides her natural talent for spells and potions they had categorised her into the clan of het paternal grandmother. Her grandmother had been a Harmoniser.

From the moment she had learned that there were several colleges that supported her lifestyle she had set her eyes on a college in Los Angeles. That way she could continue her magical studies in combination with her passion for music and work during her studies.

Her parents had other plans for her. They wanted her to attend Barden University. It was the university her father taught comparative literature. That way he could keep an eye on her and at the same time continue to teach her every spell he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The first acquaintance between Beca and her new roommate didn't go exactly smoothly. Beca knew immediately that Kimmy Jin wasn't a witch.

The girl wasn't exactly welcoming and refused to talk to her. Maybe she was one of those foreign exchange students that didn't know the English language well.

She let it go and focused on unpacking her mixing equipment. When she had set everything up she started to set up her altar.

She just put down her chalice when there was a knocking on the door. She already knew it was her father, but he thought it was funny to make a joke.

After he let himself in her room, he introduced himself to Kimmy Jin. The girl just looked at him like he was some alien. Just like she had done before with Beca, she ignored him and went on with decorating her desk.

"What are you doing here dad?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you arrived safely. Since you didn't even bothered to ask me to bring you here" he answered.

"Maybe I didn't call you because I don't want to be here. I could've been attending a university in Los Angeles, and in the meantime focus on my music career" she answered tired.

She didn't feel like starting an argument in front of a girl she didn't even know. But her father thought different about that.

He started to lecture her that being a DJ was a hobby and not a real profession. And how grateful she should be that she could go to college for free. She had heard these things a thousand times and started to zone out.

Apparently Kimmy Jin wasn't in the mood either to listen to her fathers nagging

"I'm going to the activities fair" she said in perfect English.

Kimmy Jin had given her a way out and she gladly accepted it.

"I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin" she said and hastily left her room.

Walking around the activities fair overwhelmed her. There were a lot of witches around and every time she came across one she felt an familiar tingle.

She walked around and her attention was caught when she saw a booth advertising for DJs. Unfortunately for her DJ stood for Deaf Jews. She wondered what deaf Jews had to offer when a large blonde girl came next to her.

She wasn't a witch but she was extremely funny. Her accent told Beca that she was Australian. Beca definitely found her interesting but she didn't came here to make friends.

She walked further around campus when she felt that familiar tingling again. She stopped to determine which direction it came from.

She found the direction the tingling came from and saw two beautiful girls looking at her. She walked over to them curious to see what they had to offer.

The two girls were both witches. The redhead was very friendly and bubbly. Beca suspected she was either a Bloodwolf or a Marblewood. The blonde girl however was more reserved. The vibes she sent Beca's way gave her the impression that she was a Ravenheart.

She regretted walking over to them when they asked her to join their a capella group.

As part of her education, her grandmother had taught her different music styles. Although she could sing very good it wasn't the musical direction she aspired. So she polity declined their offer to join them.

She walked further around campus and eventually she signed up as intern at Bardens radio station.

Satisfied with her activity for her first day she went back to her dorm. Kimmy Jin wasn't back yet. It gave Beca the chance to finish setting up her altar. Since an altar was very important for a witch spend a lot of time to it. She had removed the chalice she put on it before and started over.

First she cover her altar with a black cloth. It was the cloth her grandfather made for her. Then she placed the four candles on it. Each candle had its own colour. Green for north, blue for east, yellow for south and orange for west. Of course she set them up clockwise. She put back her chalice and filled it with water. She put some incense on the left and her work knife on the right. She kept her ceremonial knife, known as an athame always with her.

When everything was set up how she liked it, she took the time for some magical study. She worked on a spell that would help her to focus on her goal to become a music producer one day.

She just blew out her last candle when Kimmy Jin returned. To her surprise her roommate came back with food she offered Beca. Maybe her roommate wasn't that bad.

A month had passed and Beca hadn't done much. She only left her room to go at the radio station when she had to work. She spent the rest of her time working on her mixes or spells and potions. But she didn't go to any of her classes. She didn't want to be here and found it a waste of her time to go to class. Her absence in class didn't go unnoticed by her father.

Her absence in class was another reason for him to swing by unannounced again. It made Beca seriously thinking about creating a spell that would make him unable to bother her.

He kept going on how fantastic it was to be in college. That this was the time for her to enjoy life and make friends that would last a lifetime or something like that.

Her internship at the radio wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to join at least one group on campus. On the condition that she really gave it a she still didn't want to be here after the year was over he would help her move to Los Angeles.

She quickly promised him that she would join some group on campus. Before he could come up with more conditions, she left her room and headed towards the showers.

Her fathers word went through her mind as she turned on the shower. Singing always helped her thinking clear and she belted out Titanium.

She was so deep in thought about which group she should join that she didn't noticed the familiar tingling.

"You can sing" a voice said.

She almost screamed when she turned around and saw the same redhead from the activities fair standing naked in her shower stall.


	3. Chapter 3

_Each institution with mixed public had the obligation to ensure everyone's safety. Barden University wasn't an exception to that law. Being an university that housed mixed students, they took those precautions very serious. They needed to guarantee parents that their children were in a safe environment._

 _That's why everybody who wanted to audition had to fill out an application form. They had to fill in if they were witches. And they had to tell to which clan they belonged and in what category their powers were. Typically college students who were witches belonged to the categories four to eight. But of course there were exceptions._

 _To avoid any accidents with colliding powers, precaution was necessary. That meant that before audition a protective circle was made around the building. Normally a circle was closed as the maker of it stepped inside. But this was a special one that canalised the energy witches typically gave off._

 _To ensure extra safety to its students, Barden University was build on top of several ley lines._

The redhead asked Beca a lot of questions but she didn't registered it. She was to busy appreciating the naked body in front of her.

Nudity was a normal concept in the world of witches as a lot of rituals were performed naked. But Beca couldn't stop thinking that

the Goddess had spent a lot of extra time when she created the redhead.

"Can you sing for me?" the redheads question brought her back to reality.

"What?" Beca asked her.

"I asked if you could sing Titanium for me?" the redhead asked again.

Beca didn't feel comfortable singing naked with a total stranger in her shower but the redhead said she wouldn't leave until she sang.

When the redhead joined her something magical happened. For the first time in her life Beca had the feeling that this was a capella the way a capella was meant. Like a perfect spell or potion it just felt right. It made Beca wonder if the redhead wasn't a Harmoniser just like herself.

When they finished they just stood there. Both looking at each other in awe. The spell broke when some naked guy barged in and complimented Beca's voice.

The redhead left with him but not after reminding Beca that she had to audition for the Bellas.

Even though their shower duet had been magical, Beca didn't want to audition for the Bellas. However her fathers words kept going to her head. If she managed to stay for a year it could be her ticket to get out of Barden.

Of course she ended up being late. She had been busy with mixing when she realised she had been at auditions thirty minutes ago. When she finally made it they were just ending the audition.

Luckily for Beca the redhead sensed her presence and called her on stage. Not knowing that she had to prepare a specific song she decided to improvise.

She grabbed a yellow cup from the blondes table and created a rythm. When she found the right moment she started to sing. Everyone in the room was amazed by her audition. To her surprise she was accepted as a Bella.

When the girls who made it to the Bellas were together in the auditorium, Beca felt the constant tingling. Out of the twelve girls that were present at least half of them were witches.

After they took the oath, Chloe and Aubrey divided the new Bellas in two groups. They were divided on ground of being a witch or human. Beca ended up in Chloe's group with the other witches.

They had to drink a special juice to make the oath they had token earlier official. Witches were typically allergic to the ingredients of red wine so they got a different juice than the humans.

The only girl Beca recognised was the blonde Australian girl she had met at the activities fair. For reasons unknown to Beca she called herself Fat Amy. The name suited her somehow and she didn't question it.

The rest of the girls seemed nice although Beca was a little uncomfortable when she saw that the quiet Asian girl had an unhealthy fascination for the candles that lit up the room. She was definitely a witch but Beca couldn't determine to which clan she belonged.

After they were all sworn in, Beca learned they had to attend an aca initiation party. They followed Aubrey and Chloe to a secluded area on campus. When every member of the four a capella groups on campus were present, Justin closed the circle around them. That way nobody could sneak out early. And it kept them save from intruders who were curious about what happened during their party. At three in the morning Justin would open it again and from that time they were free to leave if they pleased.

Their first practice was a disaster. It started with Aubrey kicking out two of the girls out because they had slept with a Treblemaker. The Treblemakers were rivals and loved to make fun of the Bellas. The next thing that happened was that Lilly the quiet Asian girl showed them a video of Aubrey puking on stage.

After Aubrey restored the peace they started to work on the basics of a capella. It was a complete chaos. Most of them had no idea what a capella was. Only a few of them had a background in a capella so Aubrey and Chloe had to start from the beginning. After four gruelling hours practice was finally over.

"Hands in" Aubrey called.

No one knew what she wanted so none of them reacted.

"Hands in aca bitches!" she called again.

This time they formed a circle and put their hands together. Then everything went bad. With so many witches that had various degrees of powers their connection had caused a little explosion.

Only the witches seemed to realise what had happened. So Aubrey dismissed the humans. Lilly, Stacie, Jessica, Cynthia Rose and Beca were the witches of the group and stayed behind.

"Dude,didn't you make a protective circle to canalise our energy?" Beca asked.

The blonde leader turned red after Beca's question.

"Of course we did. But some of you are very powerful. We need to make it stronger so that in the future it will hold our combined powers. And the only way to do that is to join our forces" Aubrey explained.

"Are you all willing to cooperate and help to solidify the circle?" Chloe ask them.

An important aspect of witchcraft was that you did the things out of free will without causing harm to others.

They all looked at each other. They didn't know each other that well but they reasoned that this was something that would help them all and formed a closer bond with each other.

The seven girls held each other by the hand so they formed a circle. Then they sent their combined energy into the protective circle to solidify it.

When Aubrey was satisfied they ended the ritual. And from now on the Bella witches were safe during practice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bide within the Law you must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust.  
Live you must and let to live, fairly take and fairly give._

 _For tread the Circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out.  
To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme._

 _Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much.  
Honor the Old Ones in deed and name,  
let love and light be our guides again._

 _Deosil go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune.  
Widdershins go when the moon doth wane,  
and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane._

 _When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two.  
When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek._

 _Heed the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail.  
When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast._

 _When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth.  
When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest._

 _Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow.  
Birch in the fire goes to represent what the Lady knows._

 _Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's  
insight. Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magick to flower._

 _Willows at the waterside stand ready to help us to the Summerland.  
Hawthorn is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye._

 _Hazel-the tree of wisdom and learning adds its strength to the bright fire burning.  
White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility._

 _Grapes grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine.  
Fir does mark the evergreen to represent immortality seen._

 _Elder is the Lady's tree burn it not or cursed you'll be.  
Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark._

 _As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain.  
When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows._

 _When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn.  
As the wheel turns to Lamas night power is brought to magick rite._

 _Four times the Minor Sabbats fall use the Sun to mark them all.  
When the wheel has turned to Yule light the log the Horned One rules._

 _In the spring, when night equals day time for Ostara to come our way.  
When the Sun has reached it's height time for Oak and Holly to fight._

 _Harvesting comes to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall.  
Heed the flower, bush, and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be._

 _Where the rippling waters go cast a stone, the truth you'll know.  
When you have and hold a need, harken not to others greed._

 _With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend.  
Merry Meet and Merry Part bright the cheeks and warm the heart._

 _Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good.  
When misfortune is enow wear the star upon your brow._

 _Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you._

 _These Eight words the Rede fulfill:_

 _"An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will"_

The first person who noticed that something had gone wrong during their solidify the circle ritual was Cynthia Rose.

After practice the girl had gone to her dorm. She was lying on her bed when she suddenly felt Aubrey's presence in her head.

The Wiccan Rede was one of the most important rules witches lived by. Every witch learned it at a young age until they could recite it by heart.

Aubrey usually said it before she did her personal rituals. Reciting the Rede helped her calm down her anxiety attack. She did it the same night after they had solidified the Bellas circle.

When Chloe came to her room to ask what she was doing, she realised that something was wrong. Before she could answer her phone started to buzz.

When she checked her phone she saw five messages of the other Bella witches asking her if she was doing something magical because they could feel it.

It confused her. They had used the same standard spell to solidify the circle that was normal for that ritual. However it wasn't normal that they were connected to each other afterwards.

She immediately texted them back and ask them to come to the auditorium. The neede to undo this. And they needed to do this right now.

When they all had arrived the other Bellas wanted to know what was going on.

"I honestly don't know. I used the standard spell" she said.

They already knew that because when they had performed the spell they had to say it simultaneously.

Suddenly she had an idea how this had happened. Three of them had powers that were higher than the normal category most college students had. Aubrey was a category nine. Beca was a category eleven and Jessica a category ten.

She discussed her ideas with them and they agreed that it could be the reason why they suddenly were connected.

The first thing they did was to undo the spell. They knew that they had to solidify the circle again but agreed that they needed help from someone who was specialised in this.

Aubrey knew one of the professors that could help them with their problem. But it was to late to go to the professor and ask to help them. Aubrey would go after that first thing the next morning. As long as the circle wasn't solidified they couldn't use the auditorium. If they couldn't practice they would fall behind.

But that was the least of her problems. What happened was something that never happened. She knew that. And the rest of them did know it too.

Concerned about what happened today the seven witches went to bed that night.


	5. Chapter 5

_THE SOLITARY WITCH'S REDE_

 _I bide no law but the Law of the Heart.  
My coven kith are angels and spirits fair.  
Growing in wisdom, honing my Art,  
I turn to the East, inhaling the morning Air.  
Standing in my power, reaching ever higher  
I open my arms to the Sun and greet Fire  
Stella Maris, Heaven's Queen, I am your daughter;  
Facing west, I drink in the love of your sacred Water.  
Accepting this form, I honour my blood and birth.  
Blessed by kin to serve mankind, I kiss the Earth.  
Surrendering completely to Father Sky above,  
I behold the Light of Spirit descend like a dove.  
What I send out comes back to me;  
This holds true and is clear to see,  
I need no law of three times three.  
My rede is my own, I do not take part  
I bow to none and I trust my heart!_

After they undid the spell Beca went back to her dorm. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Only she couldn't sleep because she was worried about what happened.

After the dramatic first rehearsal and the failed attempt of solidifying their circle, Beca wondered if she made the right choice to join the Bellas.

Aubrey came off to her like somone who didn't know what she was doing despite her powers. For the past few years Beca had never experienced a spell gone so terribly wrong to the point that she was connected with other witches.

Because of things like that could happen, Beca was a solitary witch and not a member of a coven.

If it wasn't for the redhead with her captivating eyes, Beca would have quit right after they had undone the spell. It wasn't only that she wanted to quit because of the magic gone wrong.

Also the boring old songs that weren't exactly winning material contributed to the fact that she wanted to quit.

The next morning when she woke up and saw that she received an urgent text from Aubrey. True to her word she got the help of an professor to help them with their circle. All the Bella witches needed to be present for that. She was the last to arrive because she had overslept.

"Beca I'm glad that you finally showed up" Aubrey greeted her sarcastically.

Beca didn't react. She just rolled her eyes and took her seat.

"As I promised, I went to a professor for help. He should be here any minute" Aubrey said.

A knock on the door let them know that the professor was here. Aubrey opened the door to let him in. Beca's eyes widened when she saw who walked in.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

The Bella witches looked at them. Nobody knew that Beca's father was a professor at Barden.

"Miss Posen came to me because you needed help" he answered.

"I thought you taught comparative literature" she said confused.

"I do. I also teach advanced spells" he replied.

"Great" she muttered quietly.

"Let's focus at the problem" Chloe said.

"Good idea. I understand you solidified the circle in here and it went wrong?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"That's correct sir. We used the standard spell but somehow it connected us to each other. We figured it might had to do with the fact that some of us have a stronger powers than average" Aubrey answered.

"That could be the cause" Dr. Mitchell agreed.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Our a capella group is a mixed public. Without a solid circle we can't rehearse here" Chloe explained.

"I have a new spell. It's the same as the standard version but specified for extra protection. Do you have four white candles? Preferably white candles that were lit first on sacred ground?" he asked.

Aubrey walked away and came back with the asked candles.

Dr. Mitchell told them to place them on the outside of the circle.

"Who are the most powerful witches of your group?" Dr. Mitchell asked

"That would be Beca, Jessica and me" Aubrey answered.

He invited the three girls to stand in the circle with him. They had to lit the candles magically. That meant they had to concentrate and lit them with their willpower. Aubrey lit the first candle, Beca the second, Jessica the third and Dr. Mitchell the last one.

When the candles burned he asked them all to stand in the circle. When they all stood in the circle, Dr. Mitchell closed it with salt. They gave each other a hand until they formed a circle inside the circle.

Together they said the spell. They repeated it three times for extra protection. They all could feel the power. It felt different than the first time they had done it and Beca instinctively knew that this time it was done correctly.

When they finished the ritual Dr. Mitchell advised them to wait until tomorrow before they start practice. In the meantime they needed to leave the candles burning. They didn't need to be afraid of a fire since they were lit magically.

Relieved it had worked the girls left the rehearsal space wondering how their first practice would go.


	6. Chapter 6

_The prayer of the pissed off Witch_

 _Lord and Lady, grant me the power of Fire, to burn the ass of the stupid individual._

 _The power of Air, to help them fly off the top of a very tall building._

 _The power off Water, to wash my hands after choking the hell out of them._

 _The power of Earth, to bury the body so it can never be found._

 _As I will it, so mote it be!_

It's been a month since Beca joined the Bellas. She was surprised how well she fitted in the group of weird, scary and slightly eccentric girls. She would never admit it out loud to anybody but she really liked it to be a part of the Bellas.

Her whole life she had been an introvert who avoided getting close to someone. Slowly she opened up to the girls who had become her friends. Her once so carefully constructed walls slowly began to crumble.

A certain redhead had changed that. Chloe and she had become very fast friends, just like the redhead had told her at that aca initiation party. At first Beca hadn't believed Chloe when she said she wasn't used that people kept their promises. But Chloe did keep her promise.

She quickly learned that the redhead had no concept of personal space. She should have known that after Chloe had invaded her shower. Normally she hated it when people came to close in her aura but somehow she hadn't a problem when Chloe did it. As she had suspected in the beginning, Chloe was indeed a Marblewood.

Fat Amy, one of the humans of their group was hilarious. Beca couldn't help but to laugh every time the Australian opened her mouth. Especially Fat Amy's comment about horizontal running had made Beca laugh out loud.

Stacie a Bloodwolf really liked to touch herself. In the beginning Beca had wondered why the tall brunette had auditioned for the Bellas, but she had a beautiful voice. And she was smart as hell they all found out soon.

Beca soon learned that Cynthia Rose was a Ravenheart. The black Bella was better in spells than she was. Beca envied her memory. Once Cynthia Rose learned something she never forgot it. She had a patient nature and was always willing to help someone.

The only other Harmoniser in the group was Jessica, the quiet blonde. She had a musical knowledge that nobody could rival. She was extremely powerful but always kept herself in the background. She spent most of her time with Ashley one of the other human Bellas.

Lilly was the scary one of the Bellas. She was fast as lightning and appeared when you at least expected it. She would whisper the most terrifying things, but most of the time nobody understood what she exactly had whispered. She refused to tell to what clan she belonged and insisted that she was an Dragonegg.

Denise one of the other humans was extremely quiet and kept to herself. She didn't make an effort to befriend any of them. She showed up for every practice but disappeared as soon as practice was over.

Just as Cynthia Rose, Aubrey was a Ravenheart. Despite being an powerful and gifted witch, she had no patience. She took her role as captain way to serious and Beca couldn't help to compare the blondes training methods to that of an dictator.

On top of that Aubrey was very stubborn. Beca tried to convince her to change their set but the blonde wouldn't listen. That lead to arguments almost every rehearsal. Beca secretly loved their constant bickering. In Aubrey she had found someone who matched her own strong will.

Aubrey may had an awful taste in music but she did everything to prepare them for their first ICCA competition.

To learn what it was to perform in front of an audience, they had an gig at a frat party. Sigma Beta Theta had booked them for their anual Witches & Pitches party. After their last rehearsal before their gig Aubrey asked her to stay.

"Beca do you have a moment?" Aubrey asked her.

"What is it this time?" she asked annoyed.

"You do know that you have to take out your ear monstrosities for the Witches & Pitches party?" Aubrey said.

"You really don't like me do you?" Beca asked her.

"I don't like your attitude" the blonde said.

Their first performance had been a disaster. They were off key and sounded terrible. Howie, the guy that booked them had ended their performance and refused to pay them. He even called them a barnyard explosion.

To say that Aubrey wasn't happy with them was an understatement. The blonde was furious and disappointed in them.

"I hope you remember how you felt after this failed performance. If we want to win, we have to to better" the blonde had yelled.

"What the hell Chloe. You didn't sound aguileran at at all" Aubrey said.

"I have nodes" the redhead confessed sadly.

Beca had never heard of a thing called nodes and asked what that meant.

After Chloe's explanation she couldn't help but to feel sorry for her friend. She admired her friend even more because she kept singing despite the pain it cost her.

Chloe had told them that the only thing that could help her was surgery. But if she did that right now she couldn't sing this semester. The only thing she could do to limited her pain was to hold back.

Beca didn't believe in hospitals or doctors. Instead she spent her spare time finding a spell or potion to help her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Book of Shadows**_

 _ **The Book Of Shadows is a blank book that 'Witches', 'Wiccan' and 'Pagans' use. This is to write notes in, usually after carrying out a spell of some kind, and you would write how it went, how long it took to work, what to use and/or what not to use next time in the near future. It has nothing to do with Satanism, as witches don't believe in Satan.**_

Beca was flipping through her potions book in a search to find something that could help Chloe. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for. Either a potion to cure her nodes or a potion to soften the pain.

So far she had only found potions with questionable ingredients. Beca was no stranger to unusual ingredients but she didn't know where in the world she could find dried cockroaches legs. She didn't want to know how witches even collected or dried them.

This potion was definitely not one for her. She kept flipping through her book until her eyes fell on a potion that was meant to heal. She read the recipe. This could work. She only needed a spell to make it more specific as just healing was to general.

She grabbed her notebook to write down the ingredients.

2 tablespoons of apple vinegar

3 leaves of marigold

a pinch of clock dust

2 teaspoons of mint oil

She looked again at what she had written. Most of the ingredients were easy to get. In fact the universities magic store probably sold them. The only real problem to get was the clock dust. She wasn't sure what it exactly was and where to get it. Oh well, she could always ask it in the store.

She grabbed her book of spells to look up the perfect spell that got along with the potion. She didn't have to search long before she found the one she needed.

' **Heal more  
Healing go  
Full recovery  
Be it so'**

She then grabbed her Book of Shadows and wrote down the spell and the potion. When she made the potion she would write down how she had done it. When she had given it to Chloe, she would write down the results.

After putting away her Book of Shadows, she grabbed her grocery list and went on her way to the magic store. She found all the ingredients fairly easy with the exception of the clock dust.

When she went to pay for her ingredients, the woman behind the cash register looked at her.

"So you're going to make a healing potion?" she asked Beca.

"Uhm, yes. Do you happen to have clock dust or do you know where I could get it?" she then asked the older woman.

"We have it in the back. I assume you need the dust of a grandfathers clock?" the woman asked.

"Uhm, the recipe didn't name a specific clock" Beca answered unsure.

"Well dust of a grandfathers clock is the most common. How much do you need?" the woman asked.

"A pinch" Beca answered.

A few minutes later the woman returned with a small paper package.

"Here you go. Oh, and remember not to put the clock dust in the potion. You're supposed to use it to draw a pentagram on your magical mirror and put the potion in the middle of it as protection" the woman said.

Beca who didn't know that was grateful for the woman's advice.

"Thank you very much" she said as she paid for her things.

"You're very welcome dear" the woman said with a smile.

As she left the store she could hear the woman say "Safe and sound, homeward bound."

It wasn't uncommon for a witch to bless another witch. Beca smiled when she heard those words. Her mother used to say it when someone who visited them were on their way home.

When she was back in her dorm, she immediately started on her potion. Carefully she wrote every step in her Book of Shadows.

When she was finished a pink steam came from the potion. That moment she knew she had done it right.

As the woman from the store had instructed she then grabbed her magical mirror. She opened the package with clock dust and started to draw the pentagram. When she was satisfied with how it looked, she placed the potion in the middle. A pentagram was typically used for protection. But in this case it also kept the potion fresh.

Happy with her hard work she wrote everything down. She couldn't wait to see the results when Chloe drank it. She really hoped it would help her friend.

Excitedly she send the redhead a message with the question if she could come by as soon as she could. The redheads reply came five minutes later. Chloe had to finish her class and from there she would stop by.

All she now had to wait for Chloe to show up. She hoped her friend trusted her enough to try the potion. Most of all she hoped it would work.


	8. Chapter 8

I regret to inform you about the sudden death of Lady Neelahn.

I can only say how much she will be missed. She was my inspiration. Her stories will therefore not be updated. With the exception of "Witch Perfect" as this is a story we wrote together.

Ikweetnietgoedwaarom


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys. I hope you like this chapter. Most of it was already written by Lady Neelahn. I just corrected a few things.**

 **Ikweetnietgoedwaarom**

 _ **Athame**_

 _An athame or athamé is a ceremonial blade, generally with a black handle. It is the main ritual implement or magical tool among several used in ceremonial magick traditions, and by other neopagans, witchcraft, as well as satanic traditions._

 _ **Boline**_

 _The boline is a white handled knife, sometimes with a curved blade, like that of a crescent moon. It is used for more practical uses than the athame, for instance for harvesting and cutting herbs, inscribing candles with symbols or sigils, or cutting ritual cords. Unlike the athame, the boline is used in the physical process of magical works (such as ritual cutting); the boline serves for the physical plane what the athame serves for work in the spiritual/astral planes_

"Becs, are you alright?" the redhead asked concerned.

A minute ago Chloe had barged into her dorm without knocking. Beca was grateful that Kimmy Jin wasn't around. After that first day the relationship between her and her roommate was back at cold stares and not acknowledging each other.

"I'm fine. Why?" Beca asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because of your text" the redhead said.

"I asked you to come because I made a potion for you" Beca said.

"A potion? For what?" Chloe asked surprised.

"I wanted to help you to cure your nodes" Beca said.

"Aw, you're really sweet Becs" Chloe said as she threw her arms around Beca.

"Are you ready to do this?" Beca asked her.

"Yes, tell me what I have to do" Chloe answered.

"First you have to take everything metal off. Then you make a circle and sit in the centre. When you close the circle you recite

' _ **Heal more  
Healing go  
Full recovery  
Be it so'**_

And then drink the potion" Beca instructed.

Chloe understood Beca's instructions and followed them carefully.

"This tastes funny" Chloe said as she swallowed the potion.

Beca rolled her eyes and wrote down everything that happened so far in her Book of Shadows.

After Chloe undid the circle she put back on her jewellery and sat on Beca's bed.

"What now?" the redhead wanted to know.

"It takes about twelve hours before the potion works. Tomorrow during practice we're supposed to see if it worked" Beca explained.

"Okay, so I'll guess we have to wait" Chloe said.

"Yes. In the meantime, if you feel strange or you notice something different, let me know" the short brunette said.

"I will. And thank you Beca for doing this" Chloe said with a bright smile.

The next day when they were doing vocal exercises Chloe didn't have pain anymore. But something definitely changed.

"What was that?" Cynthia Rose asked when they said their ah's on three.

"I don't know. I never made that sound before" Chloe said shocked.

She looked at Beca for an explanation.

"It seemes to me it worked. Your nodes is gone" the brunette said.

"Beca, I suddenly hit the bass notes. I couldn't do that before" the redhead exclaimed loudly.

"I don't see the problem Red. It will benefit us when we're doing our sets" Beca said.

"Beca, what the hell have you done!" Aubrey wanted to know.

"Calm down. I just made a potion for her to cure her nodes. And it worked. The only side effect so far is that she now can hit the bass notes" Beca said calmly.

"You did what?! My best friend is not someone you can experiment on" Aubrey said angry.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Beca. Now that Chloe can hit the bass notes, it could actually improve our set" Jessica said carefully.

As the only other Harmoniser in the group, musical knowledge came natural for her.

"If we change the parts it could be amazing" the blonde said quietly.

"Thank you Jessica" Beca said grateful.

"Blondie here is right" Stacie agreed.

The unexpected support that Beca received made the blonde captain think. Maybe they were right. If they could adjust the singing parts it could actually work.

"I will think about it. For now rehearsal is over" Aubrey said.

Relieved that it had worked out fine Beca grabbed her things and went to the radio station.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Pentagram**_

 _The Pentagram is actually a symbol of spiritual shielding and ethereal world intelligences. It is also a symbol of the mind dominating over the elements. The bad spirits and other negative elements are powerless when faced with this symbol and the good spirits are drawn to it. Those who have this symbol have infinite possibilities at their disposal._

 _The upside down pentagram is not exclusively Satanic. In fact, there are some Wiccan covens that use the inverted pentagram as a way to denote ranking. It's just the Satanists have adopted it and it is rarely used by Wiccan covens at present._

 _Due to this link between the inverted pentagram and Satanists, Wiccans are more keen on using the Pentacle. It is more approachable and less prone to misunderstandings._

 _ **The Pentacle**_

 _The Pentacle represents good and pure and white magick, a symbol of light and love. Firstly, it symbolizes the North, South, East, West and the Spirit. Second, it symbolizes the Earth, Water, Air, the Spirit and the divine. Third, it symbolizes the God and the Goddess. If encased within a circle, it means wholeness and unity of all quadrants and the elements and our ultimate love for Nature._

 _It is used as a talisman in the form of a pendant or engraved and used as a disc placed on the altar to protect the person while banishing negative energies and auras._

Beca was beyond tired. Between her classes, Bella practice and her shifts at the radio station, she also had to maintain her magical lessons.

Tonight she had a night off and all she wanted to do was take a nap and doing nothing. Maybe she would make a new mix for her favourite redhead. Since she had made the potion for Chloe, the two of them had grown extremely close. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the redheads company more than she probably should.

And now that same redhead had showed up unannounced in her dorm.

"Hey beautiful, what brings you here?" Beca asked surprised.

"I'm here to pick you up for the riff off" Chloe said.

"What the hell is a riff off?" Beca asked confused.

"You'll see. Just come with me" Chloe said to her.

Although she didn't feel like it, she got out of bed and followed the redhead to the empty pool. Well the pool wasn't exactly empty anymore. Outside the Bellas there were the Treblemakers, the High Notes and the BU Harmonics.

Apparently the riff off was some sort of contest between the college four a capella groups. Aubrey hadn't prepared them for the riff off which was odd. The blond captain usually prepared them for everything they could expect in the a capella world. Or more that she drilled them until they could do the routine in their sleep.

Justin the host of the riff off had told them the rules but it wasn't exactly clear for Beca. She asked Chloe what was expected from them and the redhead explained it patiently.

The riff off turned out to be a total disaster. The real competition was between the Treblemakers and the Bellas. The High Notes were disqualified because they sang a song that didn't fit the category. The BU Harmonics only knew Madonna songs. And with only Madonna songs in your repertoire you couldn't make it.

When Beca started to rap 'No Diggity' everybody looked at her in shock. Nobody had expected it. Jesse a Treblemaker and Beca's coworker at the radio station encouraged her to go on as no one seemed to recognise the song she started.

Fat Amy was the first one to recognise the song. She joined Beca and soon the other Bellas with the exception of Aubrey provided the backup harmony.

Even the BU Harmonics helped them finish the song. Unfortunately they lost because Beca sang 'it's' instead of 'it'.

The blonde Bellas leader was furious and ordered them to write down everything that went wrong. Beca protested that they had sound amazing for the first time. Aubrey didn't want to hear that.

Beca couldn't help but think that Aubrey acted very strange tonight. Her thoughts were confirmed when her captain asked the Bella witches to follow her back to their rehearsal room. The humans were sent back to their dorms.

When they all sat down, Aubrey seemed more nervous than normal.

"Thank you all for coming" she said.

"It wasn't like we had a choice. You practically forced us to come" Stacie stated.

"Yeah well it was necessary. Earlier this day I was visited by the magical board" Aubrey said.

Hearing about the magical board instantly silenced them all. The magical board consisted of five witches that represented each clan. And an elderly witch who made sure that every decision they made was the right one. A visit from the magical board meant bad news. They only interfered when a witch abused their powers.

"They informed me that a new Magical One was found. And it's one of us butthey don't know yet who it is exactly" Aubrey continued.

This news was overwhelming. Being the Magical one was hard work. The Magical One had a lot of responsibilities. None of them were thrilled by this news.

"What do they want from us?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I'm glad you asked. They will visit us at random times. They will give us all a variety of exercises to determine which one of us it is" Aubrey answered.

Lilly mumbled something no one understood. Suddenly Beca felt a knot forming in her stomach. What if the quiet and slightly creepy Asian girl was the Magical One? That would be a disaster. But what if she herself was it? She didn't have time for extra responsibilities. To be honest she wasn't the most responsible one of them. She hoped it was Aubrey, Jessica or Chloe. Out of the seven of them those three were the most responsible.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming but you all needed to know this. I suggest that you all go back to your dorms and think about it" Aubrey said.

That night Beca didn't sleep. All she could think about was the news that Aubrey told them. And for some strange reason she didn't like it at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: The ending of each chapter was already written by Lady Neelahn. She used to write backwards. I'm only responsible for the beginning of each chapter._**

 ** _ikweetnietgoedwaarom_**

 _The Magical Board, better known as The Witch Brigade. It was said that it_ _is an institution that existed since the beginning of time. They were created to protect the innocent from witches who abuse their powers._

 _At the beginning the institute was so secret that its existence was not even confirmed. Only since 500 years has the institute been open and honest about its existence._

 _Today the board consisted of five shadowy figures that symbolized the 5 clans. And an eldery who was said to have a wisdom that was unsurpassed._

 _Their main task after keeping the magic use in check was training the Magical One. Preparing the Magical One was not an easy task. Apart from mastering all specialties of the 5 clans, the Magical One had to learn a lot more._

 _They were also the guardians of the Witches Book. The Witches Book contained all the secrets and predictions about mankind and earth that still had to take place. In a sense, the Witch Brigade was the guardian of the future._

None of the Bella Witches had seen a member of the Witch Brigade. Some of them noticed that strange things happened since Aubrey's announcement.

Stacie was suddenly attacked with glimpses of future events. It happened at the most unconventional times. At first she thought it was coincidence, later she realised those flashes meant something. Something that she needed to stop. Or sometimes she had to do something small to change the course of events.

Jessica was bombarded with magical fireballs that seemed to appear from nowhere. She could stop them in time when she instinctively lifted her hands and mumbled a spell. A spell that she did not even know she knew.

Chloe found out that she suddenly had the gift of healing. During one of her classes she treated a dog with a big cut. When she touched the cut on his paw, she noticed that the wound was healing.

For some reason nothing weird happened to Aubrey, Beca, Cynthia Rose or Lilly. They originally thought that the three other girls were going crazy. That they were imagining things because they were excited about what the Witch Brigade had planned for them.

But then something happened during practice that made them change their minds. During choreography practice, Stacie suddenly fell on the floor.

She just lay there and didn't respond to anyone. Three minutes went by before Stacie got up. With an empty look in her eyes she just stared in front of her.

Beca immediately realised what had happened. Stacie had told her before that when she got a glimpse of the future she fell.

The tiny brunette kneeled down next to her friend and put her hands on Stacie's shoulder.

"What did you see Stace?" Beca asked her worried.

Stacie blinked a few times with her eyes before she realised that Beca was talking to her.

"I'm not sure. It was kinda blurry. I need to think about it before I can make something of it" the taller brunette said as she avoided eye contact.

It was a lie. Stacie knew exactly what she had seen. And what it meant. She just couldn't put herself to tell them. If it was true what she had seem, and she didn't doubt that, then they had a big challenge ahead of them. If they would fail their task, the consequences would be horrifying. Failing meant that some of them could die. That thought send shivers down the brunettes spine.

She needed to find a way to prevent this. But first she needed to write down what she had seen. She needed to analyse it before she could tell the others. And she needed to so it fast. If she was correct they had only 48 hours….


	12. Chapter 12

" _I don't know what the hell you witches are doing, but I like an explanation why fireballs were coming from my hands" a visibly terrified and panicked Ashley demanded._

The Bella witches looked at each other in shock. This wasn't possible. Something like that shouldn't be happening.

They needed to go to Stacie and ask her what exactly she had seen. Things were not looking so good anymore and it was started to get out of control. Humans weren't suppose to be able to shoot fireballs out of their hands.

 _ **Stacie's dorm**_

All her life Stacie Conrad had believed in science. If something couldn't be explained scientifically, the tall brunette didn't believed it.

Until now. Now she doubted everything she ever believed in. It was that stupid glimpse. She couldn't understand the things she had seen. They were impossible yet she knew that everything she had seen was true. It would all happen. This changed every scientific law that existed.

The world was changing and she was the only one who knew what impact it would have. Things no one ever thought was possible would become possible. The thought was scary and at the same time she knew she had to tell at least the Bella witches what was about to be happen.

Her mind was going back to what she had seen.

 _Stacie waited for Cynthia Rose. Every Friday she waited for her Bella sister to finish her class. The two of them would walk to the quad. There they would meet the rest of the Bellas. When they were complete they would head to a cafe on campus to celebrate the coming weekend. It was a tradition that Aubrey had begun since their first week as Bellas. Friday happened to be the only day that they all had their last classes at the exact time._

 _As usual they were talking in their way to the cafe. Then it happened. It was like they entered some science fiction movie as their setting seem to change in a decor for a movie._

 _The light atmosphere instantly changed. Nobody knew what had happened or how it happened. Or how it was even possible to begin with. One minute they walked around campus and the next minute they walked around some creepy looking terrain._

 _As if the terrain wasn't creepy enough already, they were being attacked by mysterious light balls. First they didn't notice it until Fat Amy fell on the ground, screaming that she was being shot. They didn't see anything but when they looked closer they saw that she was hit by something. That something had burned through her jacket and left a mark on the skin of her shoulder._

 _Most of the girls were panicking by know. Not knowing where they end up or who or why they were attacked confused them._

 _As their leader, Aubrey tried to calm everyone down. But Aubrey herself was visibly scared. The fact that some of the girls weren't witches didn't do anything good to the situation. They weren't used to these kind of things. And they didn't have any powers to protect themselves._

 _Instinctively Stacie knew that the combined powers of the Bella witches wasn't strong enough to protect them. Certainly not when half of them were in panic._

 _Lilly, Beca and Chile were trying to find out who was attacking them. They had no luck. Their attackers did a fabulous job in hiding. They needed to get out of this place and fast._

 _Fat Amy got up after a close inspection. She didn't have any pain and seemed perfectly fine. The walked further when suddenly a new round of attack took place. This time Aubrey was hit. This time it wasn't as innocent as when Fat Amy was hit._

That was everything Stacie had seen. She still didn't understand why she had seen it. But she did know she had something to about it to prevent it. Or figure out a way to be prepared for when it would happen. It was the only thing she could think of since she saw it.

She grabbed one of her notepads and started to write down what she had seen. Every little detail she remembered she wrote down. Hoe insignificant they might be.

She was just reading what she had wrote down to see if hadn't forgotten anything when someone knocked on her door.


End file.
